Rana
Summary Rana Linchen is a main character from the manga and anime series Freezing. A Pandora from Tibet, she arrives at West Genetics in search of her "soul-mate," whom she eventually finds in the male protagonist Kazuya Aoi. However, this creates a love rivalry with Kazuya's unofficial partner Satellizer L. Bridget. Despite this, she hopes to convince Kazuya to be her Limiter. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C normally, at least 7-C with Plasma Stigmata Name: Rana Linchen Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Age: 18 years Classification: Human, Pandora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attacks, Materialization, Telepathy, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Strong Sixth Sense, Regeneration, Healing, Flight, Barriers, Duplication. Teleportation Attack Potency: Large Building level normally, at least Town level with Plasma Stigmata (Easily defeated nova-ized Windy May; much stronger than legendary pandoras) Speed: Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic (Much faster than nova-ized Windy May) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level normally, at least Town level via power-scaling with Plasma Stigmata (Comparable to nova-ized Windy May) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: *'Shinen:' A pair of steel-plated gauntlets and boots which, in tandem with her ability to use her Stigmata to channel energy throughout her body, makes her a formidable close range opponent. As compared to most Pandora, Rana is a Melee-Type and her Volt Weapon is put to good use considering her proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rana possesses six Stigmata, one of which formed inside her body naturally when she was born, making her a Type-Maria. Along with her Pandora abilities, Rana has enhanced condition; due to her martial art's training. She has high strength and stamina, supplemented by her Stigma. Her strength is shown when she stops a speeding truck with one hand, and her stamina is shown when Chiffon rips off both her arms, and she shows little pain beyond the initial injury, being able move and interact normally despite having no arms. In formal combat against the Nova, Rana is designated as an All-Rounder. High-End Skill: *Rana is a Tempest-Type Pandora, using Tempest Turn to as a means to inflict heavy damage to her opponents. Rana learned this technique quickly right after seeing it from Creo Brand and properly utilized it. Rana can make up to three copies of herself with this skill. *In the anime she was capable of using an accel. Holy Gates: *Rana has access to the Holy Gates. She is a proficient user of the Sacred Gate Eight Extremities Fist (聖門八極拳, Seimon Hakkyoku-ken) fighting style which is also called "Wings of Light." Upon activation, Rana's skills are greatly increased and she can perform techniques unique to her. She was able to make four Tempest Turn copies while using the Holy Gates. *Void Fang (空牙, Kūga) is a long range technique that serves as both attack and defence. Rana punches the air, as if she's punching her opponent, and the technique releases a powerful blunt shockwave instead of shockwaves with great cutting ability. Rana's technique is very similar to the invisible energy attacks of Pandora-Type Nova. *Burning Fang (炎牙, Enga) is Rana's strongest technique. Rana places her fists at any part of her opponent's body and releases a torrent of thermal powered energy through her victim. This technique crushes the target's ribs and internal organs. A variation is Burning Fang X4 which is done in combination with Tempest Turn. Rana attacks her opponent with three Tempest Turn copies of herself thus multiplying the damage by four. This technique was first used against Creo Brand which defeated her. *'Nova Form:' During her fight with Chiffon, in Nova Form due to Resonating with the Fully Novafied Amelia, Rana was able to release multiple powerful match fists which were able to blow away Chiffon, and capable of using Tempest Turn to create 8 copies. Even with her both arms cut off by Chiffon, she was still able to continue fighting by releasing dashing kicks. *'Transcendence:' During the 12th Nova Clash, Rana transcended the limits of a regular Pandora. Rana can now blow off the heads and limbs of her enemies with explosive punches, and the strength of her Void Fang has increased tremendously. With this force, she defeated three Humanoid Forms and nearly killed a transcended Nova Form Roxanne Elipton. Against the Pandora-Type Nova, she was about to demonstrate a new technique, Celestial Fang, but she was defeated before the attack could connect. *'Plasma Stigmata Enhancement:' During the Busters Arc, Rana was equipped with the Valkyries' new Plasma Form: Injection Stigmata, which gave her the strength to combat Legendary Pandora Windy May and shatter her Volt Weapon. With her large armor, Rana is able to break through a Legendary Pandora's impenetrable shield, but at the same time the speed of her punches have noticeably decreased. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Freezing Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7